


On a Rainy Night

by myrkrio1495



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt, I literally cried writing this, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mild Gore, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkrio1495/pseuds/myrkrio1495
Summary: Bill gave up being a demon to live among humans.He never expected the universe to give him such a wonderful gift.He never expected the universe to be so cruel.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	On a Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was mildly based on the song "Calling All Crows" by Get Scared.  
> It's a great band, give them a listen.  
> But in the mean time, I'm sorry for this sad story. Believe me, I cried as well.

He ran his hands against the stale walls as he walked along the empty hallway. A dust had settled over everything, making everything seem particularly devoid of life, in stark contrast to the sunny weather outside.  
He made no noise as he walked towards the room in the second story of the shack. As he opened the creaking door, he was bombarded with memories - both good and not-so-good - and almost chuckled. All around the room he saw small sparkles, a remnant of the female Pines twin obsession with glitter years back. There were still odd things scattered and left behind, the room was well lit through the light streaming through the window.  
He made his way through the room and went to the left side, sitting gently on the old twin sized bed. It had been years since it’s rightful owner had slept there. Sadly, Bill thought, he never will again.  
He sat on the bed and remembered. He didn’t often torture himself with memories from the past but, today, was the anniversary. And he’d be damned if he said it didn’t still hurt like a fresh wound. So he let the memories wash over him and take him back to the day his world came to a screeching halt.

It had been about three years since he’d given up his demon form. He had ditched the triangle form and adopted a slender, male flesh puppet after years of being stuck in the prison that Ford had trapped him in. He figured if he was going to live among the pathetic humans he might as well enjoy the way he looked. At first he was shaky, not being used to have physical needs. But over time he got better. And, over time, he learned that life is easier when you have people to help you.  
So, just to tickle his own sense of humor, he had decided to harass the Pines family once again. After all, if you fail to kill them all, then the next logical step is to become their friend! After a very, very rocky start, Bill started to fit in with the family. It was small at first. He would show up at the shack and be immediately kicked out. For about a month straight. Then one day, after overhearing a man trying to rob the shop when Mabel was alone at the register, he used his demon mind and twisted sense of humor to promptly kick the man’s knee backward and then dislocate the man’s shoulder (humans, little flesh puppets, so easily broken). A horrified but thankful Mabel was his in and slowly but surely, he started to gain the family’s favor.  
All except for Dipper. The little (not-so-little) Pine Tree had really shot up in the years he was gone. A junior at college now, he was not the little kid Bill had once tried to kill and as the summer carried on, he couldn’t help but feel an attraction, an infatuation form for the boy- man. For the man. And it intrigued as much as it terrified Bill to realize it. But the universe apparently decided that even a once-evil triangle demon was deserving of love because after a lot of time (an embarrassing amount of time) spent trying to woo the male Pines twin, his efforts finally paid off.  
They were happy. They did things together when Dipper was not busy with his school work. They had a place together in Gravity Falls after moving out of the Mystery Shack. They would do remarkably domesticated things like ride bikes, watch movies and the occasional paranormal investigation that Dipper just couldn’t quite seem to let go. But Bill amused him and even helped when he could.  
But all good things must come to an end. And sometimes the end comes far too soon and far too abruptly.  
It was a dreary day it turns out, the town of Gravity Falls covered in a damp, misty haze. Bill was at work (who’d have thought, right?) and Dipper was out investigating some trouble the gnomes had been getting up to in the woods. The sun was setting and he was doing a walk around the yard (since McGucket had packed up shop, no one was there to scare off the kids who tried to get in there), winding through the lazy maze of old parts and machines.  
Once back inside, he sat down in front of the camera feeds, preparing himself for another boring night. About halfway through his shift, Bill got a call. Lifting his phone to see who it was, his heart lifted at the sight of the name “Pine Tree” on the screen. Quickly, he answered the phone, throwing his feet up on the desk in front of him and reclining into the chair.  
“Well hey there, Pine Tree! Miss me already?” He spoke into the phone as he chuckled.  
Silence came from the other side of the line.  
“Are we playing a game, lover?”  
More silence.  
“Everything alright there, Pine Tree?” A touch of concern wriggled it’s way into his heart.  
Weakly, he heard a voice. “Bill,” it said, strained.  
Bill sat up immediately. “Pine Tree,” he said, worried. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”  
A beat of silence before a weak reply came through. “Ran into… some trouble. Out’n the woods.” A cough - god a wet, wheezing cough - came through and Bill began to panic.  
“Where are you? I’m coming right now. Where are you, Pine Tree?” Frantically, Bill grabbed his keys and sprinted to his car through the rain. He tore out of the parking lot as a soft reply came through the phone.  
“In the clearin’... ‘N the woods,” Bill heard a gasp of pain and felt his heart clench. “Y’nno, ‘bout a mile from the shack.”  
Bill was driving mad, tears blinding his vision as he sped through the streets towards the shack. God, he wanted to scream, to cry. This can’t be happening.  
“Just stay with me, love. You’re gonna be alright. I’ve gotta call for help, okay? Let me call for help and then I’ll call you back. Please, Pine Tree, just breathe. You’re gonna be okay, alright?” Bill could feel himself start to hyperventilate but he needed to get to him, God he needed to get to his Pine Tree.  
“B-Bill. Please, don’t hang up,” came Dipper’s reply, almost a whisper.  
Bill let out a choked sob. “Okay, okay, love. I won’t, I promise.” His car was on the straight away nearing the Shack and he frantically looked at his phone as he texted Mabel. ‘Call for help. Ambulance. Dipper is in the clearing by the Shack, he’s hurt bad.’ He sent the message frantically as he stopped the car outside of the Shack.  
Bill tore out of the car and raced into the woods, the cold, damp air hitting his skin and causing a shiver to go up his spine. He saw an incoming call from Mabel and declined it. His Pine Tree needed him now, he couldn’t leave him alone.  
“Pine Tree, stay with me. I’m coming I promise. I’m almost there.”  
Another cough and pained gasp came through the phone. Then a grotesque gurgling as the cough intensified and oh God Bill thought he was going to be sick.  
“‘M in the clearin’ Bill. Please.”  
He ran and ran and ran, even after his lungs hurt and his legs ached. Curse this stupid body!  
Bill ran and ran until he got to the clearing, the meadow that he and Dipper would go to for a picnic on a sunny day or to get some time alone. The meadow looked as bleak and lifeless as Bill was starting to feel as he searched around frantically for his lover.  
When he spotted him, the sight he saw made his heart stop and his stomach churn, bile rising in his throat. A choked sob tore through his throat as he saw the form of his Dipper, his beloved Pine Tree, huddled against a rock. He shoved his phone in his pocket and practically dove next to his love.  
A pained cough escaped from Dipper and in the cloudy, dim light, he could see blood mixing with rain on Dipper’s torso. One of his legs was badly broken and his whole shirt was ripped to shreds, exposing the deep, angry gashed in his stomach. Bill gagged at the sight.  
“What- what happened, love?” Bill choked out, cradling his wounded lovers face in his hands.  
“Bar- Barked up the wrong tree, I guess. Mama bear didn’t like me gettin’ so close to the den I suppose.” Dipper sputtered and choked on blood, leaving trails down his chin and dripping onto his already blood-soaked shirt.  
Bill fought the urge to scream. No, no that couldn’t be it. A bear? How could that happen?  
“Can’t really b-blame her. I was in ‘er home.”  
“Pine Tree, shh, shh. Save your strength. Just focus on me, okay? You’re gonna be alright. Just please, please, stay with me,” Cipher pleaded, taking his injured lover’s hand into his own. “You’re gonna be okay, just keep your eyes open.”  
“Bill…” Dipper started, then paused. “Bill, I love you. I don’t say it enough.” He choked again and Bill held back a sob as he watched more blood ooze from Dipper’s mouth.  
“You say it plenty darling,” his tears overflowed and ran down his cheeks freely, “I love you too. So, so much. You’re going to be okay, Pine Tree.” He brushed the wet hair away from Dippers eyes and looked at those brown orbs so full of pain and sorrow.  
“I- I don’t think I’m getting out of this one, Cipher.” Dipper almost laughed, his gashes contorting as he made an attempt. But he only grimaced and BIll could see the light fading from Dipper’s eyes.  
No! His mind screamed. Not him. Please, God, not his Pine Tree.  
“Don’t say that, lover. You’re gonna be okay, you’ll see. You’ll get all fixed up, this isn’t the end. It-it can’t be.” Bill pressed his forehead to Dippers and he saw his lover close his eyes.  
A whisper came from Pine Tree’s lips. A soft, “I love you,” that was barely heard over the falling rain.  
Bill kissed him, immediately tasting the metal of blood. The lips beneath him were cold and unmoving. “I love you too, Pine Tree. You are my world.”  
Bill pulls back to look over his lovers body only to see his chest has stopped rising. The blood and still glistening in the rain and Bill watches as one last, slow exhale leaves Dipper’s body.  
“Pine Tree?” he asks, choking on his tears. “Dipper? Please, love, please.”  
Silence.  
“No..” he picks his lifeless lovers body up and cradles it in his lap. “Not you, Pine Tree, not you.” He looks again at the limp body and calm face. Nothing.  
He screams. He screams and cries and his heart aches in his chest. The grief ripped through his body as he rocked the corpse in his arms, screaming and crying.  
This wasn’t fair! He didn’t become human for this! The universe had given him the most beautiful gift and then had snatched it away from him. This was his punishment for eons of evil deeds and if he could, he wished it was him and not his lover, his Pine Tree. He had done nothing to deserve this cruel fate.  
Moments later, Mabel, Stan, Ford and the medics burst through the tree line and rushed towards him. He took one look at Mabel and she knew. He saw it in her eyes. Her hand slapped over her mouth and she crumbed down to her knees with a sob. He knew her heart was ripped to pieces just as his was. Stan ran up to him and sank to his knees when he saw Dippers hideous wounds. He rubbed his eyes with his elbows but couldn’t stop the tear from flowing. Ford approached slowly, taking one look, long and painful and then turned his gaze toward the sky, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

The service was only a few days later. Gravity Falls was shaken to the core by the loss of the male Pines Twin. A life ripped away far too soon and everyone felt the loss. The whole town had shown up to pay respects and mourn. They had watched Dipper grow up and it was jarring for everyone to know he was gone forever.  
Bill was silent, his mind not allowing himself to mourn. He said his words, he helped move the casket and he threw in a handful of dirt. He felt numb, like this couldn’t really be happening. He held Mabel as Dipper was buried and gave Stan and Ford each a hug and some words of comfort, knowing it wouldn’t help.  
At home, alone, surrounded by all of Dipper and his things, was when he finally let go again. He cried and cried, reminded of the life they had made together, of all the plans they had and all the memories they had shared. He cried and sobbed and loathed his life for days, not eating, barely moving; his body turned into a skeleton with skin stretched thinly over it.  
But time, endlessly marching forward, carried Bill along with it. It carried him for months and months, Bill stuck in his routine until one day. Until one day, he didn’t wake up and immediately cry. Until one day when, he could look at the pictures around the house and not break down. Until one day, when he was able to smile at a memory of his beloved Pine Tree. Time moved him forward and although Bill wished he could turn it back, he knew that the only way he could go was forward.  
And so he lived his life, visited the Pines, worked his job until eventually Mabel married and moved out of Gravity Falls and Stan and Ford packed up to go on adventures in the Stan’O’War. The Mystery Shack was closed for good and although he missed them, Bill was happy for his little family. He was happy they found a reason to live.  
As for himself, he was content with his life. Every week, he visited the cemetery, cleaned off his lovers grave, and talked with him for a few hours, telling him all about what had happened that week and keeping him updated on all the news of his family. He left flowers every time he visited. And every year, on the anniversary, he would go back to that old Shack and visit Pine Tree’s old room. He wanted to be in his presence in some way, to remember the good times. 

As he pulled himself from his memories, Bill smiled. It hadn’t been easy, but he was doing better now. He sighed and rose from the bed, turning and straightening it up a bit. Then, he strode out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Shack. He closed the door behind him and then set off into the woods, the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead. He walked and walked for about 15 minutes until he came to the clearing. Near the edge, he strode over to the rock where he had found his beloved Dipper. He sat next to it and pondered that night for a while, replaying it over and over. It didn’t hurt as much now but he still wished he could have done more.  
He patted the bark of the young tree growing beside the rock.  
“You’re awfully persistent, little pine tree. Next year, you’ll probably be twice as big!” The sapling he had planted last year had taken root and was growing nicely. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you, don’t you worry.”  
Bill leaned back against the rock and took out a picture he had of him and his lover a few months before he had died. He stared at it and small tears formed in his eyes. He patted the ground where Dipper’s lifeless body had lay.  
“I love you so much Pine Tree. I’m gonna be okay.”


End file.
